kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-Potion
The is an item that appears in every game in the Kingdom Hearts series thus far. In Kingdom Hearts, it restores 60 HP to one party member, in Kingdom Hearts II, it restores 60% of one party member's max HP, and in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it restores 50% of one party member's max HP. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and its remake, it quickly restores all attack cards. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts II, it can be bought from certain moogle shops. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Hi-Potion': Assault Rider (10%), Assassin (5%),At the Simulated Twilight Town, the Assassin drops a Hi-Potion 5% of the time. Hot Rod (10%), Large Body (10%), Undead Pirate C (5%) ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Hi-Potion': Blobmob (25%), Bruiser (30%), Buckle Bruiser (25%), Scrapper (25%). Vile Phial (25%) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *'Hi-Potion': Green Requiem (2.00% - Beginner) Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts II *'Hi-Potion':In Kingdom Hearts II, the Potion can be purchased for 100 Munny at Artemicion's Moogle Shop and sold for 25 Munny. Chest at the Central Station (Roxas); chest at the Sunset Terrace (Roxas); chest at the Mansion: Foyer (Roxas); chest at the Mansion: Library (Roxas); chest at the Mansion: Basement Corridor (Roxas); chest at the Market Street: Tram Common; chest at The Woods; chest at the Central Station; chest at The Tower; chest at the Borough; chest at the Corridors; chest at the Bamboo Grove; chest at the Checkpoint; chest at the Mountain Trail; chest at the Village Cave; chest at the Ridge; chest at The East Wing; chest at The West Hall; chest at the Secret Passage; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Cave of the Dead: Passage; chest at the Underworld Caverns: Entrance; chest at Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road; chest at the Courtyard; chest at the Pier; chest at the Waterway; chest at the Agrabah; two chests at the Bazaar; chest at The Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone; chest at the Graveyard; chest at the Hinterlands; chest at the Candy Cane Lane; chest at the Elephant Graveyard; chest at the Wildebeest Valley; chest at the Wastelands; chest at the Jungle. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Terra''' :*'Hi-Potion': Chest in Foyer; chest in the Central Square; chest in Aqueduct; Prize at winning Rumble Racing in Disney Town; chest in the Durgon Transporter; chest in the Control Room; chest in the Ship Corridor; chest in the Gully; chest in the Cliff Path; chest in the Cove. *'Ventus' :*'Hi-Potion': Chest in the Hallway; chest in the Audience Chamber; chest in Maleficent's Throne; chest in the Hall; chest in the Gardens; chest in the Front Doors; chest in the Aqueduct; two chests in the Ship Corridor; chest in the Seacoast; chest in the Cliff Path. *'Aqua' :*'Hi-Potion': Chest in the Palace Court; chest in the Deep Forest; chest in the Forbidden Mountain; chest in the Courtyard; chest in the Forest Clearing; two chests in the Aqueduct; chest in the Durgon Transporter; chest in the Jungle Clearing; chest in the Seacoast. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' The Hi-Potion can be synthesized for 800 munny once Roxas is promoted Novice rank. * 2 Potion Notes and References See also * Item Cards * Potion * Mega-Potion fr:Potion + Category:Kingdom Hearts Items Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Items Category:Kingdom Hearts II Items Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Items Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Item commands Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Item commands